


Keep 'Em Guessing

by firefly124



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ficlet, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Since Woman Wept, I’ve been feeling Christmassy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep 'Em Guessing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AdventDrabbbles on InsaneJournal to the prompt "Christmas candles."

~*~

“What’cha got in the bag?” Jack asked, aiming a clumsy swipe at it.

“Never you mind.” Rose hugged it close and danced a couple of steps away from him.

“You’re being awfully cagey since that last merchant,” the Doctor said. “Person might think you had something up your sleeve.”

“Person might need to mind their own business.” Her cheeks burned.

“That’s it, now I have to know.” This time, Jack didn’t miss, though Rose caught him checking to see how angry she was before opening it. “This’s the big secret? Candles?”

“Since Woman Wept, I’ve been feeling Christmassy,” she tried to explain. “I know it’s not Christmas time back home yet, but they were so pretty.”

“So you got three Xalbustrian fertility candles?” the Doctor asked. “I know the colors are the same …”

“Fertility candles in different sizes,” Jack pointed out with a grin. “So which one’s mine?”

After giving Jack a playful slap in the arm, she asked, “Um, when you say ‘fertility candles,’ do you mean that’s what the colors represent, or do you mean they actually work?”

“The Xalbustrians credit the herbs in them with the successful repopulation of their planet after the Draconian War,” the Doctor explained. “They’re not wrong.”

Eyes wide, Rose grabbed the bag. “I’ll just go return these then.”

 

Behind her, Jack’s laughter was cut off as the Doctor demanded, “What do you mean which was yours?”

Rose rolled her eyes and continued back to the merchant’s stall. Men and their bloody egos, even if they weren’t human. Who knew what nonsense that conversation would lead to?

She picked up her pace.

~*~

As they lay in a tangled heap back in the TARDIS some time later, Jack asked, “No, really, which one?”

“Not telling.” Rose grinned and leaned over to kiss him lightly. “But I think I like it when you two try to work it out.”

Cool lips pressed against her shoulder, and she turned to meet them with her own.

Oh yes, it was well worth keeping them guessing.


End file.
